Licantropía: El delirio de creerse un animal
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: -No soy diferente a ti. Ni tu a mi, toda mi vida pense que estaba solo en esto. que creerse un dragon era cosa del demonio. Pero te encontre y quieras o no estamos juntos en esto. Por que te amo Tormenta y no podras cambiarlo aunque quieras (Mi primer long fic AU! parejas : Toothfly y Hiccstrid!)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer long fic AU de How to train your dragon y no solo eso, sino que ademas es un Toothfly (o Stormless como quieran llamarlo) como pareja principal y claro que tendra hiccstrid.

Quiero aclarar unas cosas primero

Este fic esta ambientado en el 2014, en una ciudad inventada llamada Borg (Que nombre mas cool *inserte sarcasmo*) y en ella hay un pueblecito que nadie nota llamado Berk

Sera un 80% Toothfly (Me gusta decirle asi, ni idea de porque) y un 20% hiccstrid

Todos van a preparatoria (O bachillerato, como quieran llamarlo)

Existe la inminente posibilidad de que haga OOC. Una advertencia anticipada, solo por si acaso

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Un long fic" del foro "Green and Blue" _y antes de que lo busquen, tengo que decirles que es un foro inventado solo para poner fecha al gran final (Uy que emocion *inserte tono aburrido*) que sera el 14 de diciembre.

Y bien creo que es todo.

Hey, se me olvidaba... HTTYD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera ya le hubiera pagado a Ed Sheeran para que ambos cantaramos Lego house. En fin son de Dreamworks y de Cressida Crowell.

**¿Mechas de color?**

Cuando los padres de Astrid vieran a su hermana la matarían. De hecho, no creía que se sorprendieran tanto, es decir, era Taylor. La rara y muy querida Taylor.

Taylor era especial, había llegado a la familia hacia unos cinco años, había estado viviendo en una caja de no haber sido por él orfanato que la rescató cuando tenía ocho años y de no ser por él capricho de una Astrid de siete años por una hermana mayor y la necesidad de alguien más en la familia, los Hofferson jamás la hubiesen encontrado un año después del ingreso de Taylor al orfanatorio estatal de Borg.

Al principio fue difícil. Taylor era físicamente normal, ojos dorados, cabello negro, piel de un tono crema amarillento que por alguna razón era saludable, piernas largas, unas uñas peligrosas que tardaban menos de una semana en crecer. Era alta, naturalmente más que Astrid y muy bonita. Pero su mentes era una cosa prácticamente a parte.

Pensaba un ochenta por ciento cómo un... ¿Animal? Pues si, como un animal. Parecía un trastorno extraño que la hacia creerse un dragón, sin olvidar claro que será una humana, la teoría de Taylor era que había sido un dragón, sin embargo él de arriba (como a ella le gustaba llamar a Dios) había decidido a última hora hacerla un humano; a pesar de que ya le habían explicado centenares de veces cómo era que los bebés nacían, ella se hacia oídos sordos.

Se había apuntado al equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria de Berk apenas entró, y vaya que corría bien, pues era la más veloz de todas las chicas en la escuela y su sueño dorado era que la escogieran para competir en las nacionales después de que pasarán a las estatales.

"Tormenta" ese era él apodo que por había puesto Astrid apenas la vio correr por primera vez, de ahí, medio mundo le dice así, hasta sus padres y maestros. A ella le gustaba muchísimo más que Taylor, debido a que no le gustaba que le recordasen a su madre, la de verdad, que simplemente y debido a la petición de su nuevo marido, la hecho a la calle.

Solo por ser un poco diferente.

Generalmente, Tormenta se mete en varios problemas con su comportamiento, que aunque inocente, es completamente fuera de lugar, un poco agresivo tal vez, pero con buenas intenciones; cono esa vez, por ejemplo que araño y mordió a Heather Miles por haberle quitado a su hermana menor su sándwich, claro que Astrid también ayudo y ambas terminaron en la oficina del director y Heather con arañazos en la cara y algunos golpes. Oh y la mordida de Tormenta en uno de sus brazos.

Hoy no era la excepción.

A sólo 18 horas para que empezará la escuela y Astrid comenzará su prender año de preparatoria y Tormenta él segundo, alguien había decidido hacerse un cambio de imagen, uno radical, fresco y azul, habían sido las palabras de Tormenta y aunque al principio Astrid no había entendido eso, ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

–Ay vamos papá, no esta mal– decía Tormenta con un puchero.

–¡¿NO ESTA TAN MAL!? ¡TU CABELLO ES AZUL TAYLOR!– vociferó su padre, Astrid tragó saliva, y con disimulo se aseguro que él rodete que tenía en él cabello no permitiera que se vieran sus mechas color rojo sangre.

Astrid era muy diferente a Tormenta, su cabello era dorado, de un color precioso y largo hasta la cintura, no era ni alta, ni bajita. Amaba estar en él equipo de volley ball de su escuela, y por lo tanto tenía un cuerpo que había babear a más de uno. Sus ojos eran azules, y a diferencia de Tormenta, estaba segura de que era un humano y que no era alguna especie de dragón.

– Yo creo que es original, Fergus*– opino la mate de ambas.

– Eleonor**, no creo que sea... Tu sabes, formal cortarte él cabello en capas y darle cada capa un color diferente de azul.– añadió con suavidad Fergus, él pare adoptivo de Tormenta.

Y en efecto, él aburrido color negro del cabello de Tormenta ahora era en pocas palabras en capas de chipre azul, en la primer capa la más acercada a la raíz, había un tono azul fuerte, ultramar para ser exactos, la siguiente de un corre más claro y así, hasta llegar al blanco.

– No creo que le afecte mucho, Fergus– dijo Eleonor con dulzura,– Además, así es ella y tiene que hacer lo que crea que es correcto.

– Gracias señora mamá– agradeció Tormenta cómo siempre hacia su narre en cuestión de su personalidad.

– Ya te he dicho que solo me llames mamá, Tormenta– respondió su madre en su forma de decir "Por nada".

Ambas hermanas dormían en un cuarto en literas, en un cuarto azul con posters de diferentes bandas de rock y DJ`s de música electrónica, algunos artistas pop y dragones, de ruido tipo y clase; dos libreros a reventar con libros con títulos desde _Cómo matar a un ruiseñor _y _Flores en él ático _hasta _Harry Potter y Los Juegos del Hambre. _Algunos CD`s de algunos artistas regados y un clóset que tenía tanto la ropa de Tormenta como la de Astrid.

Astrid se trenzó él cabello y se acostó en la cama de abajo, dispuesta a dormir antes de entrar a una preparatoria con Heather Miles.

– Oye, Astrid– la llamo Tormenta, Astrid lanzó un gemido diciendo "Mjmh"– ¿Crees que a Derek Haddock le guste mi nuevo look?

– Tal vez– dijo Astrid – Pero ¿Porque debería importarle?

– Emmm... Bueno...

–¿Te gusta Derek Haddock?– le preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa burlona, no podría ver a su hermana, leyó estaba segura de que ahora lucía comí un tomate con hojas azules–¡Eso es...!

– Extraño, lo se, es sólo que esos ojos verdes...– Tormenta suspiró–No tienes ni idea de lo lindo que es conmigo.

– Ya lo creo– Astrid bostezo.

– Buenas noches

– Buenas...– bostezo–... noches

–¡TORMENTA!– vociferó Astrid, Tormenta se alejo un poco, tratando de excusarse.

– Tranquila, yo...puedo arreglarlo– balbuceo Tormenta.

– Dijiste que se me quitaría con agua– gritó Astrid alterada, viendo las mechas rojo vivo de sus puntas–¿¡Que hago!?

– Errr...– Tormenta miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver una gorra marrón en él cuarto, se la tendió a Astrid– Ten, cúbrete él cabello. Nadie sabrá nada.

–¿Y como le explicaré a Tilda esto?– Astrid señaló su cabello.

– Ya se te ocurría algo, debemos darnos prisa ¡Corre!

Disparadas salieron de la escuela, Astrid con él o cabello en un rodete, con una gorra marrón verdoso sobre la cabeza, y Tormenta con él cabello ondeando al aire.

_Bien, esto ha sido algo así cómo introducción, espero le hayan encontrado sentido._

_* ** verán use los nombres de la película Brave (TE ODIO MERIDA!) porque me parecieron buenos para esta historia, además, no se me ocurría nada XD._

_Si, yo creo que él siguientes capítulo esta más largo. Y saldrá Chimuelo!_

_Y no se preocupen de lo de la gorra de Astrid, es algo importante en la histeria(digo, hisrtoria) del Hiccstrid, aunque suene bobo._

_Me despido, cuando terminé esto tenía mucho sueño y me dormí temprano ( a las 11:00Pm XD)_

_Un saludo! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chimuelo... Si, el._

–¡Tormenta!– la llamo Astrid mientras era ferozmente jalada por su hermana adoptiva, esta no te reparó en las súplicas de su hermana de que fuera más lento, pero simplemente no podía detenerse.

Tenía que verlo. A como diese lugar.

¿Le gustará su cabello? ¡Lo descubriría hoy!

Él la miraría, se sorprendería, le sonreiría y se sentaría con ella en él almuerzo, .comenzaria a hablarle ¡Oh por él de arriba! ¡Ella iba a hablar con Derek Haddock! ¡Él chico más veloz de todos los chicos, él "Furia nocturna" le decía ella porque según sus libros de dragones, él juntaba todas las características de un precioso espécimen llamado "Furia nocturna" , que era rápido, muy rápido (Cómo él), inteligente (como él), unas escamas únicas (cómo él cabello de él), hijo del rayo y la muerte misma (Bueno, su padre era un sujeto que había trabajado para él ejército y participó en una guerra; y su madre era una cuidadora de animales... Pero omitamos eso) leal (Cómo él) y sus dientes eran extraños, retráctiles para ser exactos (Derek posee unos dientes únicos, no eran retráctiles, claro. Pero todos y cada uno de sus dientes terminaban en punta, cómo colmillos, pero sin dejar de verse humanos) además, era una especie agradable, tierna y muy fiel.

¡Como él!

No cabía duda, ella estaba poderosamente enamorada de Derek Haddock, o como ella lo llamaba su "Furia nocturna".

–¡Ve más lento!– suplicó Astrid, pudo divisar los edificios que conformaban él lugar, y los, millares de árboles que lo conformaban. La preparatoria era grande, vieja, pero conservando un aire de libertad. Ni ella entendió eso.

Logró divisar también a varios chicos que se amontonaban en la entrada, algunos chicos atractivos y pudo jurar que vio a Heather Miles hablando con una chica pelirroja, decidió no darle importancia. Tormenta de repente aflojo él agarre, esto asustó a Astrid (¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!) Acto seguido, soltó a Astrid y la rubia casi cae de no ser por que alguien la sostenía del brazo y la cintura.

–¡Cuidado!– exclamó esa persona, que era un chico. Astrid dirigió su mirada azul hacia él, tenía las mejillas con pecas desiguales, sus mejillas eran abultadas, pero no demasiado. Una ligera barba creciente se podía notar desde su mandíbula. Pero lo que Astrid más le llamo la atención fueron sus intensos ojos verdes.– Hey, hola.

– Hola– murmuro Astrid, jamás había visto a aquel chico. Tal vez se había mudado este año.

– Deberías... Bueno, no correr tan rápido o podrías...– se aclaró la garganta, parecía tímido– podrías... Golpearte en la cabeza... Si, eso

– Ajá– respondió Astrid, esperaba un coqueteo, como siempre que hacían los chicos– Creo que ya me puedes soltar.– dijo al ver que él chico la miraba demasiado.

–¿Ah?… Ah, si lo siento– él chico la enderezo, y una vez que Astrid se sintió bien él piso, sostenida por la gravedad verticalmente, este la soltó– Disculpa yo...

– No importa, yo fui la que chocó contigo– se disculpó a su vez Astrid, decidió ir a buscar a Tormenta, esa peli azul lo pagaría– Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana, de verdad lamento...

– Esta bien– la interrumpió él castaño rojizo.

– Yo... me tengo que ir– y dicho eso, Astrid do media vuelta y se fue. Una vez fuera de la vista del chico, pudo dejar a su organismo sonrojarse.

Él chico por su parte, solo miró como la chica se alejaba.

– Pero... No se tu nombre– murmuro para ella, aunque sabia que ella no podía escucharlo.

Tormenta lo encontró. Estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, Charles Jumper. Se mordió él labio, se acomodo él cabello, y movió sus manos nerviosamente, "sólo tienes que pasar cerca de él para que te note" se repitió a si misma una y otra vez.

Derek rió. Oh él iba a matarla algún día con su risa y su sonrisa.

–¿Que haces?– preguntó una voz a un lado suyo. – Por cierto, amo tu cabello.

– Gracias. ¿Crees que a Derek le guste?

–¿A Chimuelo? ¡Claro!

– Si, a Chimuelo... Si él– murmuro Tormenta.

– Le encantará– aseguro la voz femenina– ahora ve a hablar con él.

–¿Yo?– preguntó Tormenta nerviosa– No se, ¿De que hablo con él?

– De carreras, dragones, ¡Que se yo!– exclamó su amiga pelirroja, Tormenta muro a su amiga– Solo háblale.

– No lo se, Diente Púa– murmuro Tormenta, esta sonrió maquiavélicamente y la empujó hacia donde estaba Derek, su amigo vio cómo la peli azul se acercaba y decidió irse. Tormenta forcejeo nerviosa, roja y sin saber de que hablar con aquel chico tan guapo.–¡No quiero Diente Púa!– susurro estado a penas cinco metros de Derek.

– Anda, habla con él– susurro a su vez Diente Púa.

– Emmm... Derek– dijo, pero él chico pareció no oírla, Tormenta suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Diente Púa, esta la incitó a seguir– ¡Derek!– aún

–Tócalo– le dijo Diente Púa a su amiga.

Tormenta le tocó con dedos temblorosos su hombro, él chico dio un salto y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que le miraban nerviosos.

–¿Eh?–preguntó Derek confundido, luego reconoció él rostro de Tormenta.– ¡Ah! Tormenta Hofferson, casi no te reconozco, te ves genial con ese cabello– sonrió Derek, casi derritiendo a Tormenta.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó Tormenta, tartamudeando en la segunda palabra.

–¡Claro! es realmente original y...– Derek esteva tan encantado con el cabello de la chica que no encontraba palabras para describirlo– Vaya, quisiera tener tu valentía, Tormenta... O prefieres que te diga Taylor?

– Tormenta esta bien– se apresuró a contestar la chica– ¿Tu... Has estado entrenado para competir?

– Digamos que si– dijo el chico– Interrumpí un poco los entrenamientos por... Mi hermano tuvo un accidente con su moto y...

–¿Pero el esta bien?– preguntó Tormenta, algo preocupada.

–Si, de hecho el esta a punto de entrar a esta preparatoria– Contestó Derek– Estebe en la secundaria de Borg, pero como lo maltrataban mucho…

– Entiendo– dijo Tormenta con una sonrisa que tranquilizó muchísimo más a Derek. Fe retiene la campana sonó, anunciando el comenzó de las clases. Tormenta tomó el horario de clases (que le habían enviado un día antes por correo) entre sus unas largas.

–¿Entrenaras hoy?– le preguntó Derek– Porque podría invitarte a comer, ya sabes, en la cafetería de Berk...

–¡Me encantaría!– exclamó Tormenta, emocionada– ¡Claro que me encantaría ir contigo, Derek!

– Te recogeré entonces– dijo Derek, tomó su mochila de su casillero y se la hecho al hombro– Ah y llámame "Chimuelo" no hay necesidad de ser tan formales.

– Esta bien– Tormenta aún no cabía en su emoción y sorpresa– Chimuelo

Un rato mas tarde, y casi después de clases, una chica regordeta se acerco a Tormenta, corriendo (muy despacio para Tormenta) y sudando. Esta chica era rubia de grandes mejillas e inmensos pechos, grandes mulsos y algo pasadita de peso.

-Hey, Tormenta!- la llamo la chica- Te he estado buscando todo el dia ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con mi hermana- Respondió Tormenta- Entro de nuevo ingreso y justo ahora esta en educación física- Explico Tormenta- Por cierto Gordontua, ¿Has visto a Barf y a Blench?

-Me parece que se fueron a hacerle una broma al hermano de Chimuelo- contesto Gordontua- Solo espero que no le hagan bastante daño.

-No creo, respetan demasiado a Chimuelo como para maltratarlo tanto- aseguro Tormenta- Oye Gordontua adivina que

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ansiosamente Gordontua- Dime Tormenta!- Exigió la rubia al ver que Tormenta no contestaba, dando un aire dramático.

-¡Chimuelo me invito a salir!- grito Tormenta, llenando de emoción a Gordontua

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Gordontua, dando saltitos, era un poco bajita, por no decir muy bajita- ¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana, quiere que vayamos a la cafetería de Berk- informo muy emocionada Tormenta- ¿Crees que...?

-Debe estar loco por ti, Tormenta- Aseguro Gordontua.

-Al igual que Patapez contigo- respondió Tormenta, la chica estaba sonrojada. Tenia una carita tierna, sabia que tarde o temprano ella admitiría que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo- ¿Crees que el quiera, no se, tal vez ser mi amigo?

-No, lo que creo es que será tu novio- dijo Gordontua- O pareja, no se como lo llames tu- corrigió al ver que Tormenta no entendía bien el concepto de humanos al cien por ciento. Jamás lo había entendido bien y no creía que ahora lo entendiera.

-Es tan lindo- suspiro Tormenta- ¡Y hoy va querer hablar conmigo! Sera mejor irme ya o llegare tarde.

-¿Dónde dijo que se verían?-pregunto Gordontua, pero Tormenta ya había tomado su mochila y echado a correr.

-¡No lo se!-dijo antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Gordontua negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-Esa Tormenta-susurro antes de volverse.

….

Llego corriendo a donde se encontraba Chimuelo, justo en la entrada de la escuela. Este tenia un semblante serio cuando llego, y al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que contagio a la ahora peli azul.

-Lamento haber llagado tarde- se disculpo Tormenta

-No, es mi culpa, no te dije donde nos veríamos- se disculpo Chimuelo, apenadísimo

-Creo que será mejor irnos, se hace tarde- sugirió Chimuelo

-Claro- dijo Tormenta, este le tendió su mano para que ella se agarrara de ella- Tienes la piel suave.

Chimuelo la miro confundido.

-Es que... algunos dragones a pesar de tener muchas escamas, estas son suaves al tacto- explico Tormenta, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?-pregunto Chimuelo, sorprendido, Tormenta asintió, con las enrojecidas mejillas y llena de vergüenza- ¡A mi igual!

-¿En... Enserio?-tartamudeo la peli azul.

-¡Si! Mis favoritos son los furia nocturna ¿Y los tuyos?-pregunto Chimuelo.

-Los Nadders Mortíferos -respondió Tormenta.

-Hey, ¿Con que animales rápidos?- pregunto Chimuelo, dejando libre el brazo de Tormenta, con aire juguetón- ¡Veamos si eres uno!- y dicho esto tomo su mochila y echo a correr.

-¡Oye!- le grito Tormenta- ¡Regrésamela!- grito con aire juguetón.

-Atrápame si puedes- grito Chimuelo.

-Bien- susurro Tormenta, lista para atraparlo.

_Y hasta aquí._

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a _Minho-Evans _por su comentario_

_Aquí ta!_

_Espero sus comentarios, aunque solo contengan una palabra, pero déjenlos. No muerdo._

_Paz!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambiando de tema... ¿Como te fue?**

Tormenta corrió detrás de Chimuelo, este aún corría como loco había la cafetería, aún con la mochila en una de sus malos. De vez en cuando miraba si su oponente estaba cerca, sin embargo no cálculo bien el voltear la cabeza, pues al ir corriendo se dio de lleno contra la puerta de cristal, cayendo con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del establecimiento. Chimuelo trato de levantarse, pero en cuestión de segundos, una mata de cabello azul lo devolvió bruscamente al suelo, Tormenta le gruñía y con sus uñas trataba de quitarle a Chimuelo su mochila, este no le dejaba y se retorcía con gran agilidad.

Un gritó los detuvo.

–¡Chicos! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!– preguntó la voz– ¡Levántese, que no quiero tener que limpiar en piso con ustedes!

Chimuelo por fin le cedió la mochila a Tormenta cuando esta estuvo a punto de arañarle la cara.

–¡Tu ganas, tu ganas!– dijo en son de paz, Tormenta tomó su mochila, se levantó y se echo la mochila al hombro. Le tendió la mano al peli negro, para ayudarlo a levantarse, este la acepto gustoso.

Ambos voltearon a ver quien era el que los hacia frenado, era el maestro de "Estructuras Metálicas*" de la escuela y el casi dueño del restaurante. Tormenta sonrió, tímida y apenada por actuar como siempre frente a un profesor, Chimuelo, en cambio, lo trato con naturalidad.

–¡Hola maestro, Bocón!– lo saludo el peli negro y chico los cinco con el–¿Cómo le va con mi hermano Hiccup?

– Hiccup es torpe, pero es realmente bueno dibujando diseños o soldando– comentó Bocón, el maestro solo daba clases medio tiempo, lo que le restaba del día era o quedarse allí, o ir a su querida fragua, donde sólo quien tuviese mucho dinero le pagaba para restaurar cosas.

– Siempre le gusto tu fragua, aún más que los deportes– opino Chimuelo, Bocón puso su atención en Tormenta, silbo.

–¿Tormenta Hofferson, eh?– exclamó Bocón, mirándola de arriba a abajo– La mayor corredora de todo Borg ¿No es cierto?

Tormenta se cubrió el rostro con el brazo de Chimuelo para que Bocón no vise su sonrojo, asintió débilmente, arrancándole una carcajada a Bocón.

– No seas tímida, chica– la calmo Bocón– Hey, Chimuelo, ¿Desde cuando tu me haces caso, muchacho?– le preguntó a Chimuelo– Creí que jamás le hablarías.

– Bocón– advirtió Chimuelo entre dientes. Tormenta rió.

–¿Que? Creí que te gustaban sus ojos– dijo Bocón mirando con sorna a Chimuelo, que se puso mas rojo que un tomate maduro en una olla exprés.

– Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente–lo corto Chimuelo–Vamos, Tormenta, búsquenla una mesa.

La jalo hacia el interior de el comedor, y mientras se alejaban, Bocón lo gritó:

–¡Cuida de mi muchacho! ¡Es un buen partido!

Tormenta se rió y siguió a Chimuelo hasta que encontraron una mesa, Chimuelo le dijo que esperará ahí, que no tardaba. Tormenta se sentó y se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos diré la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en la unión que hacían sus brazos, estaba nerviosa y temblaba un poco. Le pasaba cada vez que Chimuelo la miraba de reojo cuando este no sabia que ella si se daba cuenta, cuando le hablaba ocasionalmente, cuando el le hablaba y Ella hablaba de más, como la vez que Chimuelo le pidió su examen, terminó diciéndole que tenía una forma de pedir adorable.

–Si que te dio fuerte–escuchó una vez decir a Gordontua.

–¿Ah?–preguntó ella, incapaz de recordar la mitad de la oración.

Lo peor era cuando Chimuelo la ayudaba con matemáticas (humanos y sus extraños geográficos llamados números, y no solo eso, si no que también involucran a las letras) el era realmente bueno en eso, acababa los problemas más rápido que cualquier otro y era muy bueno explicando. El problema es que cada vez que hablaba, pasaba algo más o menos así:

–¡Chimuelo! ¡No se como se hace esto!–gritó ella, desesperada por no poder resolver el problema de la casita rara de matemáticas–¿Podrías explicarme?

–¿Aún no sabes hacer las raíces cuadradas?–preguntó Chimuelo, tomo la libreta de Tormenta y la colocó en la última hoja–Bien, te lo explicaré por enésima vez, Tormenta–ella asintió–Lo único que tienes que hacer es...

Y ahí era donde se perdía, el brillo de inteligencia de sus ojos, cada vez que su largo cabello le tapaba los ojos y se lo acomodaba primero con un rápida movimiento de cabeza, y al ver que no funcionaba, con sus manos, la miraba para ver si ella estaba prestando atención, cosa que ella hacia en un 10%, y le sonreía alagado de que ella le pidiese ayuda. Cuando terminó, le preguntó.

–¿Entendiste? Es fácil, como...

Se detuvo al ver que Tormenta miraba el cuaderno con cara se "mi no entender esto"

–¿No entendiste nada verdad?–preguntó Chimuelo, pero ya sabia la respuesta.

–No, la verdad no–rió Tormenta nerviosa.

¡Ay! ¡Tantas veces que la ponía en ridículo!

Temía ahora decirle algo tonto, o fuera de contexto o decirle lo lindo que estaba hoy, o lo mucho que le gustaba.

–Ya vine–dijo Chimuelo con dos bandejas grandes de comida, ambas con una hamburguesa cada bandeja, papas, algún tipo de salsa y una sopa como primer plato.–Espero no te moleste la hamburguesa de salmón, algunas personas prefieren la de res o las de pollo, pero yo soy casi un vegetariano.

–¿Vegetariano?–preguntó Tormenta– ¿Pero que los vegetarianos no comen carne, solo vegetales?

–Bueno, soy casi uno. No tolero el sabor de alguna otra carne que no sea pescado–explicó Chimuelo–Y los vegetales, bueno, no tengo ningún problema con ellos, pero con la carne si.

–¡Vaya!–exclamó sorprendida Tormenta.

–¿Que? ¿Ahora crees que soy raro?–preguntó Chimuelo con un adorable puchero.

–No, solo que creí que yo era la única a la que o pasaba eso–Tormenta le sonrió– la carne de res es un asco.

–Si, no entiendo como la gente puede comer eso–coincidió el pelinegro, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa y sorbiendo un poco de sopa. Si algún día ella y el andaban tendría que enseñarle a comer de forma más civil... ¡Al diablo con eso! Ella comía así o peor, pero cuando iba a tomar la hamburguesa para "atacarla" alguien gritó por atrás:

–¡Oye, Chimuelo! ¿¡Estas ligando verdad!?

Ese no podría ser otro más que...

– Shhh... Cállate, ¿Que no ves que están compartiendo de una comida romántica vegetariana?

Y claro, ella. Los gemelos Barf y Belnch, los revoltosos e idiotas, aparte de Brutacio y Brutilda, claro.

–¡Hey! ¿Cuando llegaron?– preguntó Chimuelo–¿ Y que tan pronto pueden irse?

– Acabamos de entrar– dijo la chica, de cabello teñido de rojo y verde, al igual que su hermano–¡Hola, Tormenta!

–Hey–saludo Tormenta algo nerviosa, si había algo que odiaba era el hecho de que la alburearan o peor, se burlaban y la hicieran ponerse como tomate rojo al vapor.

–Chimuelo, creo que Hiccup te está buscando– aviso Barf confuso, se volvió hacía su hermana rascándose la cabeza– ¿Si era Hiccup, Verdad?

–Me parece que si–resolvió Belnch –Es sobre una... Err... ¿Que ha dicho? Ah si...

Chimuelo los miraba con irritación, aunque los trataba con paciencia y mentalmente contaba hasta el cien. No sería suficiente.

Tormenta, en cambio, muy dentro de sí deseaba que se fueran para seguir charlando con Chimuelo, por otro lado, se sentía egoísta, no era plan de dragones pelearse con humanos, a menos claro, de que estos empezarán.

–¡Oh si, si.! ¡Ya me acorde! –exclamó de pronto Barf– Quiere que llegues a casa, necesita hablarte de algo así como una prótesis...

–¡Pero claro! Era eso.

Chimuelo miro con pena a Tormenta, aquello era injusto, decidió disculparse y tratar de no... Bueno, echarlo a perder.

–Este, yo... ¿No te importa si yo...?

–Oh descuida, yo haría lo mismo si mi Astrid me necesitara. –Lo consoló Tormenta un tanto decepcionada.

–Te llamare más tarde, ¿Bien? –prometió Chimuelo antes de irse.

–Y yo contestare– dicho esto la dejo sola con Barf y Belnch.

Ambos gemelos le miraron con miradas picaras, Tormenta siguió mirando como Chimuelo se iba del lugar ; lo noto un tiempo después, cuando Chimuelo se perdió de vista.

-¿Y ustedes que están mirando?-replico Tormenta, notando al fin la mirada de los gemelos sobre ella.

-Nada- contestaron ambos.

-Mas les vale- Murmuro Tormenta. Siguió comiendo tranquilamente, o aparentando eso.

Aun miraba la puerta.

...

Hiccup se encantaba sentado en la sala de la casa del alcalde. Era bonita y sin duda muy bien cuidada, poseía algunas cosas que nadie podría comprar con un sueldo promedio. Y no era de extrañarse, puesto que leguas se veía que la casa era rica y enorme; sin embargo, tanto como Chimuelo como Hiccup nunca la sintieron como una casa, si no como un lugar de trabajo.

Hiccup mas que nadie, se llego a sentir solo desde que sus padres se divorciaron. Su madre se fue llevándose a su querido hermano mayor con ella. No fue hasta los quince años (hace, exactamente un año) que volvió a compartir una habitación con su hermano; en realidad, es una larga historia de como se reencontraron, sin embargo no era tan sobresaliente como pensaran muchos.

El simple hecho de que un terrorista secuestrase a su hermano fue suficiente como para que sus padres volviesen a juntarse. Y fin.

Bueno, en realidad, Hiccup tuvo algo de protagonismo en la historia. Sin embargo, el es bastante modesto, muy modesto en realidad.

¿Eso que quiere decir? Que no la contara hoy.

De hecho, tiene algo que mostrarle a su hermano. La prótesis tenia algo que ver en eso, en eso y en la historia de antes.

-Hey, Derek, ¿Ya estas?-dijo después de escuchar como se cerraba la puerta.

-No-respondió el muchacho pelinegro entrando al la sala, de forma sarcastica-. Acabo de irme.

Hiccup le miro con fastidio.

-Ja ja ja- rio el menor de los Haddock de igual manera que su hermano- Muy gracioso, Chimuelo.

-Ya, no seas llorón ¿Que querías mostrarme?

Hiccup saco detrás del sillón principal de la sala lo que parecía un converse rojo. Sin embargo no era un converse rojo cualquiera, en realidad era lo que su hermano estaba esperando con ansias.

-¿Como...?- tartamudeo el mayor de los hermanos Haddock- ¿... lo conseguiste?

-Mira, necesitaba un tenis. En realidad, pude haberlo hecho con un zapato cualquiera, pero se lo mucho que te gustan los converse; debo admitir que forrarla fue la parte fácil, sin embargo tenia que conseguir que fuera aerodinámica o no serviría de nada, por lo que... Bueno espero no te enfades, pero...

-¿Que? ¿Que hiciste?- cuestiono Chimuelo, aun sin caber del asombro.

-Le robe a Bocón parte del hierro- confeso Hiccup con aire de culpa, su hermano mayor le miro con reproche- No me mires así, tu y yo sabemos que el hierro que tenia no nos alcanzaría, además, no podía pedirle mas a Heather. Te juro que si vuelvo a besarla voy a vomitar.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas accedido a salir con ella- comento Chimuelo, tocando el tenis.

-Tenia que hacerlo, era el trato de que su padre, el gran y respetado director del hospital general de Borg-agrego con cierto respeto fingido- no le dijera a papa que estabas...

-Lo se- lo corto Chimuelo, repentinamente serio.

No le gustaba hablar de eso.

-Si nuestros padres se enteran...-comenzó Hiccup, una vez que Chimuelo se llevaba el converse a la habitación que compartía con el.

-No se enteraran- dijo Chimuelo subiendo las escaleras-Mira, la prótesis...

-¡Estoy en casa!- grito una mujer.

"Oh no" pensaron ambos hermanos.

-¿Que prótesis?- cuestiono la mujer.

-Oh no- murmuro Chimuelo, mirando el converse con nerviosismo.

-Mama- dijo Hiccup de improviso-Que bueno que llegaste, Chimuelo tuvo una cita con una linda chica llamada Taylor ¿Verdad Chimuelo?

El pelinegro, al no saber que hacer, simplemente asintió.

-¿Una chica?- replico su madre, olvidándose (para alivio de los dos muchachos) de la prótesis- Y dime, Chimuelo, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Si... me fue...- Su voz paro en ese instante. El sentido volvió al poco tiempo.

_Oh._

_Por._

_Dios._

_Deje._

_A _

_Tormenta._

_Sola._

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debo disculparme!- grito Chimuelo saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- pregunto su madre aturdida.

-A mi ni me veas- dijo Hiccup, subiendo las escaleras- No se nada.


End file.
